Team Outlaw Queen vs Team ?
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: A contest for Regina,for Outlaw Queen Week!


Prompt-Contest for Outlaw Queen if the town was split between them and another ship,from OutlawQueenFTW,I hope I did them justice.

"This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of"Regina said to Tink at Granny's one morning.

"Come on Regina,I think its kinda cute,two hot male bodies,competing for your affections"Tink said,smiling at Regina's attitude.

"Arm wrestling,really"Regina said as Robin walked into the diner,there were cheers as he walked in,some of the townsfolk had "Team Outlaw Queen" signs,buttons and little arrow face painted on their faces to show support for Robin. A few seconds later,his competitor walked in Hook,some cheers and jeers sounded in the diner,like Robin,there were "Team Hooked Queen" signs,the diner was packed.

"Hooked Queen?"Regina said with a laugh.

"I perfer Outlaw Queen"Tink said,giving a thumbs up to Robin,who just winked back,he smiled back at Regina,then he and Hook got to the table for round 1,it was close but Robin ended up winning round one,barely.

"You win this round,but I will win Regina in the end"Hook said.

"Not as long as I breathe"Robin said as they walked over to the next event,a drinking contest.

"Now we are talking"Hook said as he smiled,and winked over at Regina,who just rolled her eyes.

"Tell me again why i agreed to this"Regina said.

"Because whoever wins between them,gets a date with you and also the money goes to help fund the town"Tink said,as those in the diner had paid to watch these events,the shots were of whiskey,after about 10 rounds,Hook was still going strong but Robin could not drink anymore,he was used to some alchol but not this much,Hook on the other hand was,and he won round 2.

"Nice try mate"Hook said as he slapped Robin on the back,the third round was up to the town,a voting contest,those who had purchased tickets would end up deciding the winner.

"Hooked Queen"the blue fairy said.

"Stuff it sister,Outlaw Queen"Granny said from the sidelines as one after another voted,Archie tallied the votes.

"Well ladies and gentlemen,it was close but the winner is,Robin Hood"Archie said as a round of applause and yells went out.

"Ok folks,lets have some refreshments"Granny said as she started handing out drinks.

"Good try"Robin said to Hook who walked over to Regina.

"Have a good time with him your majesty,maybe he will knock some of those cobwebs off for you"Hook said as he kissed her cheek and exited the diner. Robin walked over to Regina.

"I'll leave you to this"Tink said as she left the couple.

"Well congratulations"Regina said.

"I hope you never had any doubt I would win this"Robin said as he stood right in front of her,his eyes glued to hers.

"So now what"Regina said.

"Now we have our date,come on"Robin said as he took Regina's hand,but she pulled back,not going with him.

"This really isn't a good idea"Regina said.

"Oh go with the boy Queenie,it will do you good"Granny called out as others were watching the couple,Robin seeing Regina not budging,took matters into his own hands and bent and lifted her up,over his shoulders and started walking out of the diner,to the applause of almost everyone in hit him on his shoulder,happy that he was doing this.

"Robin,you put me down this instant"Regina said,angry,she was mortified that Robin was carrying her out like a caveman.

"If you really wanted down you would be down using your magic by now,so that means you are enjoying this"Robin said,not stopping,he headed into the forest,a few minutes later he stopped and set her down on feet.

"I can't believe you did that"Regina said.

"You enjoyed it,because now you finally have a man who can handle you"Robin said as Regina was about to smart back to him,but she looked around and saw where a nice atmosphere was,they were near a river and there was a blanket and a basket and candles all around,setting a very romantic scene.

"You did this"Regina said,smiling.

"I did"Robin said.

"You really didn't think you were going to loose did you"Regina said.

"Not when it pertains to you,now no more fighting me"Robin said.

"I wouldn't dream of it"Regina said as she took her hand and grabbed his jacket and pulled him to her and kissed him like a boss.

FIN


End file.
